


If We Have Each Other

by theliatris



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris
Summary: Saat perasaan Seungwoo sudah dia tutup rapat selama bertahun-tahun, saat Byungchan pergi menikah dengan orang lain, Seungwoo tidak pernah menyangka Byungchan akan kembali. Tetapi, Byungchan kembali. Byungchan kembali, tapi tidak sendiri. Ada wajah baru yang Seungwoo tidak kenali. Wajah baru yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya juga setelah ini.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	If We Have Each Other

Byungchan kembali.

Selama nyaris dua tahun, Seungwoo pikir wajah ini tidak akan dia lihat lagi.

Tidak ketika pamit yang dia terima hanya melalui panggilan singkat lewat alat komunikasi.

Tidak ketika pesan terakhirnya adalah foto di depan altar suci.

Jadi, tidak ada rancangan yang Seungwoo susun di kepalanya tentang bagaimana harus memproses apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

Byungchan kembali, tapi tidak sendiri.

Ada wajah baru yang tidak pernah Seungwoo lihat sebelumnya, berdiri dengan jemari yang digenggam Byungchan, menempel di sampingnya. Kecil. Seperti baru turun dari gendongan. Rambutnya bahkan masih terlalu pendek untuk diikat, hanya ada pita biru di bagian atas poni rata.

“Kak Seungwoo, maaf… gue nggak tahu harus pulang kemana lagi, tapi…”

“Byungchan.” Seungwoo memotong, daun pintu di belakangnya dia buka lebar-lebar.

“Masuk dulu aja.” Seungwoo bahkan tidak perlu menghela napas alih-alih berpikir, tawaran ini keluar begitu saja.

Sepasang mata bulat di depannya menengadah. Menatap penasaran. Senyum ramah Seungwoo merekah. Ada genggaman yang mengerat di sudut kemeja Byungchan. Ada yang enggan melangkah.

Byungchan terlihat menyadari itu dan berjongkok, membuat mereka sejajar.

“Kenapa, Yena?”

Yang dipanggil Yena menggeleng. Mengerucut bibirnya. Menunjuk ke arah Seungwoo yang kini ikut menunduk.

“Yena sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan ya sekarang. Terakhir ketemu masih bayi.”

Spontanitas.

Seungwoo bahkan tidak memiliki rencana atau gambaran tentang bagaimana harus menghadapi anak kecil, tapi Seungwoo tahu, baru selalu berarti asing bagi usia yang masih dini. Perlu usaha untuk mengakrabkan diri.

“Yena lupa Papa Seungwoo, ya?”

Suara Byungchan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dia dengar ini ternyata masih memiliki efek yang sama. Masih mampu membuat jantung Seungwoo bersikap tidak karuan, berantakan.

Seungwoo melirik dan melihat Byungchan mengangguk sambil berkedip. Papa, ya?

“Kita masuk, yuk. Papa Seungwoo baru aja goreng telur dan sosis. Kita makan bareng, sayang.”

Seungwoo dapat melihat gadis kecil itu masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tetapi cengkeramannya di baju Byungchan mengendur. Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya.

“Ayo. Papa kangen makan bareng.”

Yena menoleh pada Byungchan, seolah meminta persetujuan. Seungwoo mengangkat alisnya tanpa mampu menebak bahasa-bahasa isyarat yang mungkin hanya mereka bagi di antara keduanya. Keraguan yang tidak berlangsung lama. Sedetik setelah Byungchan mengangguk, Seungwoo sudah nyaris terhuyung ke belakang. Anak kecil itu menerima uluran tangannya dan melompat ke arahnya.

“Gendong, Papa?”

Kata-kata anak itu masih sebatas potongan kata, bahkan belum berupa kalimat yang utuh, tapi dua kata itu mampu membuka lebar-lebar pintu di dada Seungwoo. Entah mengapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa anak ini akan menjadi begitu penting baginya.

***

Tiga piring yang tadinya berisi tiga pipih mata sapi dan potongan sosis berbentuk gurita kini hanya menyisakan colekan saos merah. Merah seperti mata Byungchan selepas menangis.

Anak perempuannya sudah beristirahat di kamar barunya –kamar tamu kosong di sebelah kamar Seungwoo. Disulap dadakan menjadi kamar yang sedikit lebih menyenangkan untuk Yena, setelah Seungwoo mengeluarkan sprei merah muda kakak perempuannya yang kadang berkunjung, lengkap dengan satu bantal berbentuk awan. Bantalnya juga berwarna merah muda. Merah muda seperti telinga Byungchan.

“Gue agak malu.”

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Seungwoo menyimak, tidak memotong, tidak menyela walaupun dia ingin berkata bahwa Byungchan tidak perlu malu. Dia diam mendengarkan, mendekatkan cangkir teh Byungchan ke arahnya.

“Dulu aja gue tiba-tiba pergi tanpa ngabarin lo dari jauh hari, Kak. Nggak ada undangan, gue bahkan nggak ada cerita ke lo sejak kenal orang ini.”

Seungwoo mengangguk. Dulu itu, mengagetkan memang.  
Bagaimana rasanya menerima telepon pukul tiga pagi saat kantuk mengikat diri? Dan teman terdekatmu berteriak di seberang telepon:  
“Gue diajak nikah, Kak! Gue bakal ikut dia pindah keluar kota.”

Dia ada proyek pembuatan film, jadi pindah ke dekat lokasi syuting adalah yang terbaik saat itu. Pria yang dia pacari itu punya rumah di beberapa kota, kata Byungchan malam itu dengan suka cita yang tidak berkurang barang sedikit pun. Kantuk Seungwoo tidak bersisa satu kuapan pun.

“Nggak ada yang gue undang. Tapi, cuma lo yang tahu.”

“Mama gimana?” Seungwoo ingat bagaimana dua kata itu yang paling mudah dilontarkan.

Sebahagia apapun mendengar gelak tawa dan antusias orang yang dia pedulikan, tidak bisa menutupi ada secuil harapan kesempatan.

“Mama… nggak suka. Nggak setuju. Katanya industri ini bisa aji mumpung. Tidak pasti. Mama nggak akan menjamin gue bahagia.”

“Lo bahagia?” Dua kata lain terlempar. Seungwoo sudah duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Ada helaan napas dan tawa kecil dari seberang, tawa kecil yang efeknya besar. Meruntuhkan pertahanan Seungwoo.

“Sangat.”

Satu jawaban yang Seungwoo butuh meluncur bebas dari bibir Byungchan di seberang telepon. Jawaban itu yang Seungwoo cari, kan?

“ _That's what matters, Byungchan. Lo yang jalanin. Gue tau lo akan tanggung jawab sama hidup lo sendiri._ ”

Meski tidak dapat melihat, Seungwoo menebak ada senyum tipis yang sudah dia hapal terlukis di wajah Byungchan.

“Kalau besok Mama juga gak ngasih setuju, gue langsung pergi, Kak.”

Itu adalah satu dari tiga interaksi terakhir mereka, selain pesan berisi foto pernikahan Byungchan, dan _voice note_ pagi-pagi yang isinya hanya teriakan Byungchan berkata bahwa dia akan berangkat. Pergi jauh. Dan di sepertiga malam itu, Seungwoo tidak bisa kembali tidur.

Sekarang, mereka sudah duduk bersisian di sofa ruang tamu Seungwoo. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah, kecuali satu yang diam-diam masih membuncah.

“Gue lebih milih diusir Mama dan ninggalin temen-temen gue, lo, Kak Chan, Bang Seungsik, kehidupan lama gue.” Byungchan mengedikkan bahu.

“Sekarang,” Seungwoo diam saja ketika Byungchan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke sofa. Duduk bersila dan menghadap ke arahnya. Melanjutkan bicaranya.

“Justru gue yang diusir. Secara gak langsung.”

“ _He was so kind, Kak. We were happy_. Bahkan sampai memutuskan buat adopsi Yena. _He brought me to what I thought was his world_ , tanpa tau kalau gue cuma mampir teras dan ruang tamu, nggak pernah benar-benar masuk ke bagian dalam rumahnya. Agak telat aja gue nyadarnya.”

“Byungchan,” Keempat mata itu bertemu, ada sekian detik yang terbuang. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Seungwoo menahan kedua tangannya untuk tetap berada di atas pangkuannya, bukan mendarat di bahu Byungchan untuk sekadar memberi dukungan. Tidak setelah semua yang sudah terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir. “Yang terjadi sekarang, bukan sepenuhnya salah lo. Bukan juga karma atau apa pun yang lo pikir. Ini bukan hukuman lo.”

Byungchan tersenyum. Byungchan kembali dengan senyum yang sama seperti sekian tahun yang lalu.

Dan Seungwoo tidak ada persiapan.

Tangan Seungwoo tetap berada di pangkuannya, tapi tangan Byungchan sudah berpindah di atasnya. Tangan Seungwoo diremas.

“Kak, makasih. Makasih banyak udah mau nampung gue dan Yena. _You never change._ ”

Tenggorokan Seungwoo mengering.

“ _You have always been kind to me. You are really a good friend. What would I do without you sih, Kak?_ ”

“Makasih, Kak Seungwoo.”

Satu kata terima kasih terlontar dan tenggorokan Seungwoo semakin kering.

***

Di awal kuliah, Seungwoo cukup dipusingkan dengan tugas analisis perancangan beserta maket-maketnya. Awal bekerja, Seungwoo sudah cukup dipusingkan memikirkan cara menuruti permintaan klien. Sampai semuanya terasa mudah setelah terbiasa.

Sekarang, Seungwoo bahkan masih menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan anak kecil yang sibuk dengan crayon-crayon dan kertas gambarnya di ruang tengah, selalu menjadi pemandangannya sepulang bekerja. Biasanya, yang kecil akan berdiri begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki Seungwoo. Biasanya, Seungwoo akan harus menunduk dan mengangkat putri kecilnya ke atas setelah kakinya ditubruk. Biasanya, Byungchan akan datang dan mengambil Yena dari tangan Seungwoo, menyuruh Seungwoo mandi dan meminta Yena memberi waktu Papa istirahat.

Papa.

Seperti sore ini.

“Papa, nilai.” Byungchan sedang menyiapkan film yang akan mereka tonton, saat Yena naik ke atas sofa dan menyodorkan kertas gambarnya pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi.

“Kereeeen, Yena makin detail ya gambar bagian-bagian rumahnya. Nanti Papa nilai ya. Sekarang, kita nonton sama Ayah Byungchan dulu, oke?”

“Oke!”

Seungwoo melirik Byungchan. Ada terima kasih tak terucap yang terbentuk di bibir Byungchan.

“Makasih ya udah mau dianggap Papa sama anak gue.”

Byungchan pernah bilang begitu. Tak cuma sekali dua kali.  
Jadi, tanpa diucapkan sekarang pun, Seungwoo mengerti.

Papanya Yena.

Papa kandungnya Yena.

“Yena masih bayi saat kami mengadopsinya. Sengaja, agar kami bisa membesarkan anak ini dari awal. Agar mudah juga untuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan kami. Tapi, ternyata… sebelum dia bahkan mengerti apa-apa, dia sudah harus kehilangan salah satu ayahnya.”

“Lo ngomong kaya orangnya mati.” Waktu itu, Seungwoo hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Yang ditanggapi Byungchan dengan serius. 

“Orangnya hidup. Nggak tau gue kalau hatinya.”

“Yang penting, sekarang Yena punya dua pelindung lagi.”

Tawa renyahnya keluar lagi.

“Iya, makasih lagi ya, Kak. Makasih udah anggep anak gue kaya anak lo sendiri.”

Lamunan Seungwoo buyar ketika didengarnya isak tangis Yena di pangkuan Byungchan. Menangisi film animasi yang sedang mereka tonton. Salah satu kegiatan rutin mereka setelah beberapa minggu tinggal bersama.

“Papa, Yenya mau."

"Mau apa, tuan putri?" Seungwoo mengambil Yena dari pangkuan Byungchan. Isaknya masih mengalun.

"Mau ketemu." mata bulat itu mengerjap, menunjuk pada sosok animasi yang ada di layar televisi. Seungwoo melirik Byungchan di sampingnya, memastikan. Yang jangkung hanya meringis dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mau ketemu... kakek dan nenek?" Tebakan yang terlontar dengan segumpal keberanian Seungwoo.

Yena mengangguk. Seungwoo bertukar pandang dengan Byungchan. Jelas tidak mungkin untuk bertemu orang tua Byungchan. Tidak sekarang. Tidak saat Byungchan masih sesekali menangis perihal pengusiran dua kali yang terjadi hanya dalam dua tahun terakhir di hidupnya.

"Yena kangen para eyang, ya? Gara-gara nonton ini?" lembut, Seungwoo menyeka air mata di wajah putrinya, dia tahu Byungchan meliriknya dengan cemas dari samping.

"Minggu depan, kita ke rumah eyang, ya?"

Seungwoo merasakan Byungchan menarik ujung kaosnya. Menggeleng.

Seungwoo mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kita kesana akhir pekan saat Papa libur, oke?"

"Pa... kita nggak mungkin ke rumah..." Kali ini Byungchan bersuara.

"Kita ke Bogor minggu depan."

Seungwoo menggunakan tangan bebasnya yang tidak mengusap rambut Yena untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Byungchan. Memintanya percaya.

"Kita ke Bogor, ke rumah papi mami. Rumah eyang Yena."

Bogor, berarti rumah orang tua Seungwoo. 

"Makasih, Kak."

Isyarat yang nyaris tidak bersuara itu Seungwoo dengar lagi. Terasa jauh lebih nyaring di dadanya.

_Anything, anytime, Byungchan,_

***

Byungchan bingung.

Minggu lalu ketika Seungwoo mengiyakan permintaan Yena untuk bertemu kakek dan neneknya, Byungchan bingung. Seungwoo menawarkan orang tuanya sendiri untuk menjadi eyang anaknya? Apa tidak apa-apa melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi untuk kehidupan Yena? _Trust me, it's okay, Byungchan_. Begitu katanya malam itu.

Pagi tadi, saat membantu mengepak barang-barang Yena dan bersiap masuk ke mobil, Byungchan juga bingung. Apa ini nantinya akan bagus untuk anaknya? Kapan Yena akan cukup umur untuk tahu bahwa Seungwoo bukan papanya? Bahwa yang akan mereka temui bukan kakek dan neneknya? Tapi, bahkan Byungchan sendiri juga bukan ayah kandung Yena, kan? Lalu apa masalahnya?

Byungchan tidak sampai hati melihat senyum lebar yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah berseri Yena. Rambutnya sudah bisa diikat kecil sekarang. Seperti dua antena kecil di kepalanya.

Dua antena yang bergerak-gerak saat Yena melompat keluar dari mobil, diiringi gelak tawa senang saat maminya Seungwoo mengangkat gadis kecil itu ke gendongannya.

"Yena cucu eyang sudah besar! Eyang kangen banget sama Yena!"

Byungchan mau menangis. 

Diliriknya Seungwoo yang tersenyum sendiri di sebelahnya, seolah ingin berkata, _I told you it's fine._

"Ikan-ikan hias eyang juga kangen sama Yena, kita main di samping rumah, kita kasih sarapan mereka! Sambil Yena minum susu kotak!" Papi Seungwoo menggoyangkan dua kotak di tangannya.

"Mau!"

"Byungchan, istirahat aja di dalem ya? Yena biar main sama kami." Mami Seungwoo menepuk bahu Byungchan lembut.

Rasanya Byungchan ingin berteriak, _what did I do to deserve you and your family sih, Kak Seungwoo?_

***

Sesuatu yang dipendam bertahun-tahun, lama-lama akan tumpah juga. Meruah begitu celah itu terbuka. Meluber tanpa mampu dibendung.

Byungchan tidak menyiapkan wadah yang cukup. Byungchan terlalu sibuk meyakinkan diri bahkan hingga sepulang kunjungan kesekian mereka ke rumah orang tua Seungwoo beberapa minggu lalu. _You've been a really good friend to me. And a good father to my kid._

Saat sekarang Seungwoo menyatakan perasaan padanya, saat mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah, sama seperti saat Byungchan pertama kali datang, apa yang harus Byungchan lakukan?

"Kalau kamu tau, aku nggak pernah ingin menikah. Kamu selalu tau itu sejak kita belum lulus."

"Aku pikir, hanya ada mimpi dan mimpi di sepanjang jalan. Tapi, kamu juga tau, aku bisa melakukannya kalau sama kamu."

Seungwoo serius. Bahkan cara bicaranya sudah berbeda.

Tapi, lebih dari siapapun, Byungchan tahu bahwa tidak ada yang pasti di masa depan. Byungchan percaya pada Seungwoo, sangat percaya. Tapi, selalu ada resiko dalam hidup, kan?

"Kak, aku punya Yena."

"Aku mau tau perasaan kamu, Byungchan."

"Kalau pun aku juga punya perasaan yang sama, aku tetap harus mengedepankan perasaan Yena. _I don't want her to go through the whole same thing again. Being confused losing her parent._ Aku percaya sama kamu, kamu mungkin nggak akan berubah perasaannya ke aku, tapi kita juga manusia, Kak? Gimana kalau ada apa-apa ke depannya. Aku punya Yena yang harus dipikirkan sebelum ambil keputusan."

"Kamu yang bilang aku papanya Yena, Byungchan."

"Kak, _how are we supposed to explain it to her if we suddenly plan on a marriage?_ Setelah selama ini kamu sudah jadi papanya? Apa Yena sudah siap mengerti kalau kamu selama ini papa bohongan?"

"Byungchan, _are we supposed to just play pretend and stay as friends raising our daughter?_ "

"Kak, Yena anak aku."

Seungwoo mengusap mukanya. " _Ever since she calls me as Papa, I consider her as my daughter, you know it._ Dan kamu, nggak ada yang lebih aku pengen selain ngejaga kamu. Ngejaga kalian. Dan mastiin nggak akan ada lagi peristiwa kamu harus pergi sendiri sama anak kamu."

"Papa, Ayah?" Byungchan menoleh, ada Yena berdiri di pintu ruang tengah. Diapit oleh Chan dan istrinya, guru di TK Yena.

"Sayang." Byungchan lekas berdiri, barulah saat mendekat Byungchan sadar, ada air mata yang belum benar-benar mengering dari pipi anaknya. Hati Byungchan seperti ditarik.

"Sayang kenapa pulang awal? Gimana sekolahnya?"

Byungchan mendengar langkah kaki Seungwoo mendekat dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya, ikut berjongkok untuk mengusap pipi Yena. Yena menyingkirkan tangan Seungwoo dan menyeka mukanya sendiri. Byungchan mengernyit.

"Ayah, aku bukan anak Papa Seungwoo?"

Byungchan memaksakan senyum dan merapikan poni Yena. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala anak itu. Lalu, air mata yang baru saja diseka itu mengalir lagi.

"Ayah, aku bukan anak Papa?" Yena bergantian menatap Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Lalu mendongak pada Chan dan gurunya.

"Papa bukan Papaku?"

"Sayang." Byungchan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Yena, yang lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aku ini anak siapa, sih? Yena anak siapa? Jangan bilang aku juga bukan anak Ayah?"

Lalu dia berlari, menerobos Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang dia tutup rapat.

Byungchan menutup mulutnya. Panik. Bahkan tidak berani untuk menoleh pada Seungwoo dan meminta bantuan.

"Dahye, ada apa di sekolah?" Byungchan mendengar pria di sampingnya bertanya, dia sudah berdiri dan bahkan membantunya tanpa diminta.

"Kita duduk dulu aja mending, Woo." Chan yang mengarahkan.

"Tapi, gue perlu nyusul Yena."

"Byungchan, biarin dia sebentar. Kita ngobrol dulu." Dahye usul.

Dan mau tidak mau, Byungchan setuju. Mereka setuju memasukkan Yena ke TK ini juga karena ada istri teman mereka kan? Agar mereka juga tahu perkembangan Yena di sekolah.

Byungchan mengarahkan mereka ke sofa putih tempat dia dan Seungwoo tadi berargumen. Byungchan menyesal. Menyesal membiarkan Yena harus mendengar apa yang mereka debatkan.

"Sebentar lagi ada perayaan hari ibu. Anak-anak di kelas bercerita tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ibunya."

"Dan ada yang ganggu Yena?"

Dahye menggeleng. "Mereka hanya bertanya. mama Yena mana? Yena mau ngapain dengan mamanya? Kenapa selama ini yang jemput Yena selalu Ayah atau Papa? Yena bingung. Aku mau menjelaskan, tapi Yena _overwhelmed_ dan menangis, minta diantar pulang."

"Dan sekarang, dia lebih bingung karena bertanya-tanya dia anak siapa... ini salah aku. Seharusnya aku jelasin matang-matang ke dia sebelum dia masuk sekolah."

"Byungchan, nanti pelan-pelan kita ngomong sama dia ya... jangan salahin diri kamu."

Byungchan melepas kacamata dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Keputusan apa sekarang yang harus dia ambil demi kebaikan putrinya? Ada banyak perasaan yang harus dia timbang, dirinya, Yena, dan Seungwoo. Tapi, apa Byungchan benar-benar harus memilih? Ataukah perasaan itu bisa dijadikan satu seperti kompromi? Atau memang ketiganya mengarah pada satu?

***

"Yena? Sayang, bukain pintu buat Ayah sama Papa, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Meski isakan sudah tidak terdengar, bukan pula karena bantal yang meredam.

"Yena, biarin Ayah masuk, ya? Kita akan jelasin, sayang." Byungchan mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi, Seungwoo mengusap punggungnya, mereka tidak akan menghadapi ini sendiri.

Ada suara selimut yang diangkat. Ada langkah-langkah kecil yang berderap. Pintu pembatas itu akhirnya terbuka, dengan sosok kecil yang bermata sembab di baliknya.

"Maafin Ayah, ya." Byungchan kontan berlutut agar sejajar dengan putrinya menariknya ke pelukan dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Maafin Ayah."

Yena menangis lagi. Lebih keras kali ini. Dan hati Byungchan ikut menangis.

"Yena mau sama Ayah."

"Yena mau sama Papa."

"Tapi, Yena anak siapa?" pertanyaan terputus-putus itu terlempar di tengah tangis Yena yang tersedu. Byungchan mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat mereka pertemu kali pertama, saat Byungchan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Yena, tidak pernah sekalipun ada niatnya untuk membawa Yena masuk ke kehidupan yang sedih dan penuh masalah. Byungchan hanya ingin membawa Yena pada keluarga yang sepenuhnya menyayanginya. Tapi, hidup pernuh candaan. Hidup tidak pernah sesempurna rencana.

"Yena anak Ayah. Choi Yena anak ayah Choi Byungchan. Yena anak Ayah, sayang." Byungchan mengecup kening putrinya.

"Papa gimana?"

Byungchan melepaskan pelukan, mengusap lembut air mata Yena dengan ujung jarinya. Diliriknya Seungwoo yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Seungwoo memberi isyarat untuk memeluk Yena. Dan Byungchan mengendurkan dekapan, membiarkan dia memilih untuk menerima uluran Seungwoo. Uluran tangan Seungwoo yang sudah selalu diarahkan pada mereka berdua sejak hari pertama.

"Yena anak Papa yang paling cantik, yang paling pintar. Yena anak Papa satu-satunya yang nggak akan pernah Papa ganti pakai apapun." Seungwoo menangkup kedua pipi putrinya yang basah dengan air mata.

Isak tangis kecil masih terdengar darinya.

"Sayang, mungkin rasa sakit yang kamu tau sekarang adalah saat kamu jatuh dari belajar sepeda. Rasa sakit saat kamu takut Ayah atau Papa pergi ninggalin kamu. Dan mungkin Papa nggak bisa janjiin kalau semakin tumbuh kamu, semakin membanggakannya kamu, tidak akan ada sakit-sakit lain."

_The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad  
If we got each other, and that's all we have  
I will be your father, and I'll hold your hand  
You should know I'll be there for you._

"Begitu juga Ayah kamu, Ayah sudah banyak mengalami sakit, dan Papa mungkin nggak bisa nyembuhin semuanya sekaligus, tapi Papa mau menjaga kalian berdua. Walau pun ada sakit-sakit lain ke depannya, Papa mau selalu ada untuk kalian. Untuk Ayah Byungchan, dan Yena."

_When the world's not perfect  
When the world's not kind  
If we have each other then we'll both be fine  
I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand  
You should know I'll be there for you._

"Mungkin Yena sekarang merasa hidup Yena nggak lengkap," Yena menyedot ingusnya dan mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Seungwoo. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan tahu siapa Mama Yena. Tapi, satu yang Yena harus tahu. kandung atau bukan, Ayah dan Papa sayang sama Yena dan akan selalu ada untuk Yena."

"Yena sayang Papa?"

Yena mengangguk kuat. "Yena juga sayang Ayah."

"Pintar. Kita bertiga akan selalu menyayangi. Meski tidak sempurna, kita bertiga akan selalu berusaha bersama, oke?"

"Oke, Papa."

"Yena marah sama Ayah dan Papa?" Seungwoo bertanya lagi. Yang segera disambut dengan gelengan kuat Yena.

"Kalau gitu, peluk Ayah lagi. Bilang sama Ayah kamu, Ayah boleh bahagia sama Yena."

Seungwoo dapat melihat Byungchan tersenyum tidak percaya. Saat akhirnya Yena turun dari pangkuannya dan memeluk pria di depannya, lesung pipi Byungchan masih terlihat. Byungchan memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan kata yang selama ini selalu dia ucapkan tanpa suara keras.

"Makasih, Kak."

"Aku juga, sayang Kak Seungwoo."

Dan tembok pertahanan Seungwoo runtuh. Ikut menangis dengan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Semua akan baik-baik saja, selama mereka punya satu sama lain, kan?

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo! Aku menulis ini dengan mendengarkan Alec Benjamin - If We Have Each Other, dan lagu ini adalah lagu yang diberikan Seungwoo untuk Byungchan dan Yena. Aku harap, kalian punya seseorang yang akan membuat kalian merasa bahwa semuanya masih bisa dijalani dengan baik-baik saja selama kalian bersama.
> 
> Oh, iya, fic ini juga berdasarkan prompt:
> 
> NW088  
> Summary: byungchan dan seungwoo sahabatan bertahun-tahun terus terpisah pas byungchan menikah. suatu hari byungchan muncul di depan pintu rumah seungwoo bawa anak umur setahun. bilang kalau dia diceraikan suaminya tanpa sebab dan diusir dari rumah. karena dia nikahnya nggak direstui, jadi byungchan cuma punya seungwoo buat balik.
> 
> Pairing: Seungwoo/Byungchan  
> Rating: Bebas  
> Prompter notes: emphasize the pining. seungwoo sebenernya sayang banget sama byungchan terus dia nelangsa tiap ngerasa kena ‘fatherzone’ doang soalnya anak byungchan mikir seungwoo papanya terus dia dipanggil papa. ibaratnya anaknya sayang seungwoo kayak papanya tapi byungchannya manggil ‘papa’ biar anaknya nggak bingung aja. sisanya terserah author mau nulisnya gimana❤️
> 
> Semoga aku bisa memenuhi ekspektasi prompternya yaa, aaaaa.


End file.
